


Regrets

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Memories, Not Really Character Death, Post-Reichenbach, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> for fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015


End file.
